Razones
by sourires vides
Summary: Hay cientos de razones por las cuales nada funcionaría entre ellos –seis de las cuales siempre están presentes en su mente. Y hay una razón por la cual funcionarían. ¡Traducción! Original de LoveBugOC.


Razones

_**Disclaimer:**__ nada de esto me pertenece. Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado, es de J.K. Rowling y la historia le pertenece a LoveBugOc. Pero ojalá. _

Razón #1: Los amigos de ella.

Sus amigos son la razón numero uno por la cual nada nunca funcionaría entre ellos. Harry y Ron aún, después de dos años de amistad entre ella y él –que incluye un año de atracción incómoda, coqueteo sutil, comportamientos celosos- y un año de salir formalmente, no pueden soportarlo. Incluso Ginny se las ve difícil aceptándolo como su novio. *Inserte sonrisa estúpida aquí*

—Es un idiota Hermione. Es rudo, arrogante y egoísta. Él no hace ningún bien para ti —Harry suele decirle. Claro, la mayoría de las cosas que mencionó –si no es que todas- son ciertas. Draco Malfoy _es_ un idiota. Y él _puede_ ser rudo y arrogante y egoísta –por no mencionar que es un ególatra y un terco- pero solo cuando está siendo infantil. Es cierto que pueden haber otros magos que sean más sanos para su salud mental que él, pero ninguno sería tan divertido, apasionado y dolorosamente adorable como él–cuando es que él muestra ese lado suyo.

—Te está usando Hermione. Tú eres toda buena e inocente y él está usando tu reputación para verse bien. Vamos, quiero decir, ¡es un ex-mortífago! — le dice siempre Ronald. Ahora, mientras esto no es del todo cierto, ella puede ver por qué Ron piensa así. A pesar de que todos sus cargos fueron levantados después de la guerra –si nos basamos en el hecho de que él nunca hizo nada realmente malo y en que sus acciones fueron forzadas- muchos en la comunidad mágica aún lo veían como El Chico Con La Marca Tenebrosa. De hecho, cuando las noticias de su relación aparecieron en la página principal del Diario El Profeta, muchos pensaron lo mismo. Sí, su inocente reputación –al igual que su estatus de heroína de guerra- lo hace verse mejor. ¿Pero realmente la está _usando_?

—Es un jugador, Hermione. Recuerdas su reputación, ¿no? Quiero decir, juega con las chicas. La manera en que él se movió y pasó por las cuatro casas cuando estábamos en Hogwarts… — le recuerda Ginny. Y todo eso es innegablemente cierto. Ella escuchó los rumores mientras estaba en la escuela, de hecho todos lo hicieron. Sin mencionar que él admitió –renuentemente- que los rumores eran correctos. Sí, él _era_ un jugador. Sí, él durmió con gran parte de la población femenina que acudió a Hogwarts en su época. Sí, tenía mala reputación.

Todos sus amigos estaban en lo correcto con sus deducciones.

Su novio no era perfecto. Él podía ser un idiota, fue un mortifago y tiene una larga y complicada historia en lo que a mujeres se refiere. Puede ser insoportable, difícil y un dolor en el trasero –especialmente cuando se trataba de sus amigos.

Todos ellos son tan, pero tan necios –ningún lado está dispuesto a ceder de su punto de vista. Ninguno está dispuesto a actuar como adultos y aceptar que todos son parte de su vida ahora. Ninguna de las partes está dispuesta a convivir con la otra.

Y es por eso que nunca funcionaría entre ellos.

Razón #2: Los amigos de él.

Los amigos de él son otra de las razones por las que nunca funcionaría. Él solo tiene dos –porque solo eligió tener dos- y ninguno de los dos la soporta.

Theo la odia desmedidamente. La culpa de todo. Ella los ha escuchado pelear sobre ella infinidad de veces –la mayoría de estas, cuando piensan que ella no los va a escuchar.

—Ella se está adueñando de tu vida, amigo —dice Theo.

—¡Te estás perdiendo! Estás haciendo tu vida alrededor de ella –siempre es "Granger esto" y "Hermione aquello" y es jodidamente desagradable — murmuró una vez mientras estaban en la cocina buscando botanas.

—¿Te estás poniendo de su parte? ¿Esto es una jodida broma?

—Ella es una perra. Es solo una empollona, egoísta, pequeña perra sabelotodo con un jodido palo en el trasero que cree que es mejor que todo el jodido mundo.

—Ella te está cambiando, amigo. Te está cambiando y tú no te has dado ni cuenta.

La mayor parte del tiempo Draco no le responde. Deja que su amigo diga lo que quiera sobre ella, sacude la cabeza y se va.

Blaise, por otra parte, decide guardarse su opinión para él. En vez de causar o empezar peleas con ella –o con Draco- le aplica la ley del hielo. Él no le habla cuando está presente. No la saluda cuando entra al mismo cuarto que él. Está tan ocupado ignorándola y evitándola en cada oportunidad que tiene, que es como si ella no existiera.

Él no la soporta –ni siquiera puede estar cerca de ella. De hecho, ella nunca ha escuchado que él diga algo sobre ella, absolutamente nada –menos cosas malas.

The nunca la aceptará como parte de la vida de su amigo. Y al paso que las cosas van con Blaise, él tampoco va a aceptarla.

Y es por eso que nunca funcionaría entre ellos.

Razón #3: La carrera de él.

Su trabajo es otra de las razones por las que nada funcionaría entre ellos. Él es el buscador profesional de los Falmouth Falcons.

Trabaja todo el tiempo –ya sea que esté entrenando o jugando. Viaja muchísimo –algunas veces se va por días ya que juega en otros lados. Su contrato requiere ciertas apariciones en ciertos eventos al menos una vez a la semana –y a pesar de que ella va a esos eventos con él; él pasa más tiempo con los organizadores y el público que con ella, así que ella suele platicar con las esposas y novias de otros jugadores. Su reputación quedará manchada para siempre por su pasado y por eso hay muchísimos aficionados del Quidditch que no lo darían ni la hora –a pesar de que él sea uno de los mejores jugadores de la época- aunque a su vez, hay fans suyos en todas partes, todo el tiempo. No pueden ir a ningún lado como pareja –a cenar, al cine o incluso a caminar- sin que alguien, en algún lado quiera un autógrafo o una foto.

Él está constantemente ocupado. (Algunas veces, si ella tiene suerte, pueden pasar acostados tres horas en la cama en una noche de domingo antes de que algo se le presente).

Y luego está la atención que recibe de las mujeres. Las mujeres –y niñas- que han caído enamoradas de él –y de sus habilidades como buscador, claro. Tienden a chillar, a reírse y a pasearse enfrente de él. Ruegan y se arrastran por su atención –incluso cuando ella está presente. Y siendo él quien es, no tiene más remedio que hacerles caso.

Nunca antes le ha molestado, ni siquiera cuando comenzaron a salir. Aunque a lo largo del año, como sea, su carrera ha comenzado a pesar.

Y es por eso que nunca funcionaría entre ellos.

Razón #4: Pelean constantemente.

Ellos pelean constantemente. Todos los días. Ella está segura de que si pasaran todo el día –todos los días juntos, pelearían al menos una vez cada hora.

Algunas veces es difícil decir si pelean como los enemigos que solían ser o si pelean como una pareja de ancianos casados. Quizá es un poco de ambos. No es difícil de ver, como sea, que pelean de la misma manera en que siempre han peleado. Para herir. Para lastimar. Para enojar al otro.

Se avientan insultos de un lado a otro así como hechizos y acusaciones fuertes justo como lo hacían en Hogwarts. Llevan al otro hasta el punto máximo –hasta que están gritando tan alto y fuerte que su magia empieza a desbordarse de sus cuerpos y las ventanas y cristales se rompen. Esas peleas tan continuas, terminan con los dos jadeando –ella llorando y él apenas conteniendo sus propias lagrimas en medio de una sala destruida.

A menudo él le ayuda a limpiar todo lo que destruyeron –mientras simultáneamente dejan su pelea atrás, debajo del tapete.

Y cada que hay una nueva pelea, las peleas viejas siempre –siempre- salen al tema. Para herir. Para lastimar. Para enojar al otro. Algunas veces ella piensa que pasan más tiempo peleando –y más tiempo peleando sobre sus peleas – que en cualquier otra cosa.

Y es por eso que nunca funcionaría entre ellos.

Razón #5: Él usa la magia para todo.

Él nunca pierde su varita de vista. Nunca

Y siempre la tiene que usar. Siempre. Para todo.

A la vez que ella, habiendo crecido en ambos mundos -muggle y mágico- prefiere adherirse a sus raíces muggle y hacer cosas como la lavandería y la limpieza de esa manera. Draco prefiere usar la magia. Constantemente. Todo el tiempo. Para todas y cada una de las cosas.

Y eso la vuelve loca.

—Tenemos magia Granger, ¿por qué no usarla? — le preguntó una vez. Ella lo regañó por haber usado magia para abrir el refrigerador antes de entrar a la cocina, diciéndole que tenía que dejar de ser tan flojo. Eso estuvo a punto de llevarlos a otra pelea.

Ella simplemente no entiende por qué. Tal vez porque ella creció en ambos mundos y él creció como mago. Tal vez porque ella no ve el punto en usar la magia para hacer algo tan fácil como abrir la regadera –mientras que él no ve por qué no hacerlo. Tal vez se basa en que ella no quiere olvidar de donde viene.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto? —le preguntó el una vez después de que ella frunció el ceño cuando él prendió la televisión con la varita. Tuvo que pensarlo por cuatro días antes de darse cuenta de por qué le molestaba.

Es porque, a pesar de ser ella una bruja, también es una muggle. Nació como muggle. Tiene sangre muggle, tradiciones muggles y costumbres muggles. Ella no usa la magia porque tiene miedo de que si lo hace, pierda sus raíces, tiene miedo de olvidar de donde viene. Y el hecho de que su novio fácilmente se aproveche de su magia… la molesta. La hiere.

Y es por eso que – a pesar de que él dice que tratará de no aprovechar de más su magia- nunca funcionaría entre ellos.

Razón #6: Sus desordenadas costumbres masculinas.

Él es un hombre. Tiene costumbres de hombre. Se comporta exactamente como un hombre.

Él nunca baja la tapa del baño.

Él deja su toalla mojada en el piso del baño en vez de ponerla a secar.

Él deja la puerta de la terraza abierta de par en par como si hubiera nacido en una granja.

Él deja su ropa tirada por todos lados –no solo en la habitación.

Él deja sus sucios y mojados zapatos en el piso de madera en vez de ponerlos a secar en una repisa.

Él deja sus platos en el fregadero por días y días.

En una palabra, Draco Malfoy es un _chico_. Honestamente, ella pasa más tiempo recogiendo sus cosas y pidiéndole que las acomode que haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Algunas veces es como si ella fuera su mamá y no su novia; algunas veces pareciera que ella habla con un niño en vez de con un adulto, le repite las cosas una y otra vez. Él es, simplemente desordenado. Mientras que ella es conocida por ser una obsesionada del orden.

Y es por eso que nunca funcionaría entre ellos.

Razón #1: Él la ama.

A pesar de las numerosas razones por las que nada funcionaría entre ellos, hay una razón por la que sí.

Él la ama.

Es la forma en la que la mira; esa mirada en sus ojos grises como de cristal –esa que él dice que no existe y que ella solo "está imaginando cosas". Como cuando están acurrucados en el sillón viendo la televisión o alguna película y ella voltea para ver su reacción y resulta que él la miraba a ella. Como cuando ella termina de lavar los platos y voltea para encontrarlo recargado en el marco de la puerta simplemente observándola. Como cuando despierta en la mañana con el cabello desordenado y mal aliento y él ya está despierto, viéndola dormir. Después de que finalmente atrapa la snitch, la mira justo antes de romper en aquella triunfante sonrisa infantil y apacigüe los vitoreos de la multitud. O cuando la mira mientras está firmando autógrafos y mira sobre el hombro de alguna fanática con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Es la forma en que le habla. La forma en que realmente, habla con ella. La forma en que él comparte sus más profundos y oscuros secretos y pensamientos con ella –solo con ella. La manera en que él pone su corazón y su mente en sus manos, confiando en ella su vida –su pasado, su presente y su futuro. Ella sabe cosas de él que nadie más conoce.

Es la forma en la que él la trata. Como cuando, incluso en los días malos, él la trata como a una princesa. Como cuando, a pesar que parece querer estrangularla, ella sigue siendo el centro de su universo. Como cuando, a pesar de que está de mal humor, cansando y de que actúa como un autentico idiota, él aún la quiere –la necesita- cerca. Como si ella fuera la persona más importante en el mundo. Punto.

Es la manera en que se comporta cuando otro hombre –sea mago o muggle- la trata amablemente. Celoso. Posesivo. Protector. —No es que no confíe en ti, Granger. Es que no confío en nadie más –especialmente en hombres como él— suele decir.

Es la manera en que la defiende de su padre, alzándose contra él. —Puedes amenazarme todo lo que quieras, padre. Pero no necesito tu dinero. No voy a renunciar a ella — es lo que él ha dicho.

Él la ama. La ama irrevocable e indudablemente. A veces la asusta un poco, para ser honesta. Pero la única cosa que la asusta más, es que ella lo ama por igual.

Y esa es posiblemente la razón por la que –sin lugar a dudas- las cosas funcionarán entre ellos.


End file.
